A la caza
by Crimela
Summary: Hogwarts está en peligro y la Casa de Slytherin deberá protegerlo. Por el honor. Porque la huida no es un camino.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi nuevo fic, basado en un fic anterior, sobre un ataque a Hogwarts. Espero lo disfruten.**

Summary 1: Albus Potter tiene un mal presentimiento sobre su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Una batalla que permitirá salvar el honor se aproxima.

Summary 2: Salazar Slytherin yace en Hogwarts, y reivindicará el honor de su Casa, cuando Hogwarts esté en peligro.

Summary 3: La sombra del peligro se yergue sobre Hogwarts. Las cartas lo predicen, los sueños lo vaticinan. ¿Tendrá Hogwarts defensa que le salve?

-Harry Potter no me pertenece (Disclaimer)

* * *

**A la caza.**

**1**

**El Bosque**

Una fina lluvia le empapaba el rostro, a penas cubierto por la pesada capa de piel. Apoyó el cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol y trató de divisar algún signo conocido. Tenía la impresión de haber estado vagando por esos parajes desde hacía tiempo.

Entre los densos ramajes de los árboles a penas distinguía la luna nueva. Tanteó entre su ropa, buscando la varita. Se sentía en peligro y los ruidos del bosque llegaban a sus oídos apagados por los latidos de su corazón, lentos y fuertes, expectantes.

Oyó el _silbido_. La advertencia.

La primera noche que lo oyó, creyó que el dueño del sonido silbante, era su atacante. Tardó algunas noches en comprender que la serpiente le advertía del peligro. Había tratado inútilmente de encontrarla. Ahora sabía que la serpiente no quería ser encontrada, por eso él esperaba la advertencia apoyado contra el árbol, retomando fuerzas.

Por más que quisiera no correr y enfrentar a sus atacantes, su cuerpo no le prestaba atención, y se movía veloz, desesperado. Luchando contra el peso de su capa, que lo jalaba hacia abajo, resbalándose en el lodo y tropezando con las raíces, corría, a sabiendas de que si se detenía caerían sobre él y lo despedazarían.

Lanzó un grito, sordo, desesperado. Escuchaba el trote veloz de los perros tras él, los oía salivar y gruñir hambrientos, cada vez más cerca, detrás de él, tras el denso ramaje, al siguiente paso… y sus energías se acababan.

La persecución solía alargarse, según el camino que escogiera. Pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Caía al agua, y podía escuchar el nado de los perros y el aleteo de feroces aves sobre sus cabezas.

La serpiente silbaba y, antes de despertar a causa de la sensación de ahogo, escuchaba unos hombres gritar en lengua extraña.

**.**

**2**

**El horario**

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts guardaban respeto por la Sala de Tareas. Había quien comparaba la Sala de Tareas con la Biblioteca, pero, seguramente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tumbar a un troll bajo el silencio de las altas paredes de piedra blanca y el techo grisáceo, como nebulón triste de este salón, o nunca había corrido entre sus largas mesas y pesadas sillas, tratando de atrapar jarveys.

Cada profesor podía hacer con la Sala de Tareas lo que quisiera, una extensión más de su salón de clases, desde riguroso silencio hasta el bullicio de palabras mágicas, y muchos estudiantes, se las ingeniaban para pasar buenos ratos ahí, a pesar de la solemnidad del lugar y de la mirada estricta de ciertos profesores.

Aquella mañana de setiembre, con haces de luz sobre sus cabezas los estudiantes se esforzaban por terminar sus deberes pronto, se escuchaba el crujir de pergaminos al doblarse y el paso rápido de hojas. El profesor Slughorn, ayudado con bastón plateado, se paseaba entre las mesas y de vez, en cuando metía la cabeza entre los grupos de estudiantes, preguntando sobre un familiar o algún conocido.

Albus S. Potter, estudiante de cuarto años de Hogwarts, miró con atención el papel que había encontrado entre las páginas de su libro de pociones. Era su horario, entregado el primer día de clases de ese año. Sonrió al observar las tardes de sus jueves libres. El año pasado había cometido el error de hacerle caso a su prima Rose y matricular con ella la asignatura extra de Adivinación.

No podía creer que su padre y su tío hubiesen llevado aquel curso, del cual no tenía suficientes palabras para expresar su desagrado y desprecio. Fue una suerte que la profesora McGonagall lo oyera renegar de la Adivinación y aceptara cambiarlo a la clase de Aritmancia, en la primeras semanas de clases del año pasado. Aún recordaba el semblante molesto de Rose, pero él se había contentado con la mirada aprobatoria que le dirigía su tía Hermione; la pobre no sabía que su hija cursaba aquel misterioso arte.

Scorpius Malfoy, alzó la cabeza, ya había terminado sus ejercicios y esperaba que su compañero le pasara la segunda hoja; sin embargo, Albus parecía ensimismado leyendo el libro de pociones. Cosa extraña, porque hacían la tarea de Herbología y Albus no era disperso a la hora de trabajar. Sondeando la ubicación del profesor Slughorn que se encontraba bastante lejos, llamó a su amigo.

Albus le mostró el papelillo arrugado, exactamente igual al que había recibido Scorpius, salvo por unos trazos en tinta mágica azul, arriba de la casilla de almuerzo los miércoles, donde se podía leer: "tardes con rose, prohibidos los escorpiones". Scorpius en un primer momento, no entendió por qué aquel papelillo había atraído tanto la atención del Potter, Albus no terminaba aún el complejo dibujo de las raíces de la planta colmillo.

Mirando la letra de Rose, recordó que Albus se había logrado escabullir del curso de Adivinación, gracias a la ayuda de la Directora. El Potter solo asistió a dos clases de la estrafalaria profesora Trellawney, en las que regresaba mareado por las fuertes fragancias y de escuchar sandeces. Lo poco que él sabía de aquellas clases tenía que ver con la muerte prematura –una más espeluznante que la otra- de Albus, de James o de Lily, del señor Potter, o de la señora Potter.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de unas horas antes, cuando al cruzarse en un pasillo con un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Doline de Almedia, una de las compañeras de Rose, había tocado el tema más desagradable para Albus, pues le recordó las clases que tuvo de adivinación. La chica había dicho que la profesora había advertido a Rose sobre "algo" en el futuro del Potter. Al parecer una nueva _profecía, _y la muchacha se mostraba interesadísima.

—Entre las pocas cosas que me dijo mi padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts, fue que no le hiciera caso a la profesora Trellawney—comentó Scorpius, con cuidado puso más tinta en su pluma. Daría inicio al dibujo del tallo del colmillo.

—No está completamente loca. Creo—murmuró Albus, guardando el papel en su túnica y recordando la mirada curiosa que le dirigió Doline horas antes—. Ella le habló de la profecía al profesor Dumbledore y supo lo del Grim, o bueno, Sirius Black… Lo cierto es que tía Hermione no tolera la adivinación, y tío Ron verdaderamente la cree loca.

**OoOo  . OoOo  
**

Para sorpresa de la familia Weasley-Potter, Albus fue elegido para la casa de Slytherin, y Rose, para la casa de Ravenclaw. Si Hermione G. Weasley hubiese realizado una apuesta, habría acertado con su hija, el sabio Sombrero Seleccionador le había revelado que tendría una hija en Ravenclaw. Ronald Weasley al leer la carta donde la pulcra letra de su hija le contaba de las sábanas plata y los libros que había en su nueva habitación, exclamó alegre que al menos no estaría con el hijo del Malfoy. Mala apreciación de la realidad.

Si bien, la Weasley desconfió al principio, no tardó en encontrar en Scorpius Malfoy un compañero con la suficiente inteligencia para ofrecerle una conversación agradable y con la reserva necesaria para no sentirse una hija de héroes. Además, ninguna casa, ni mucho menos una _mala _amistad separarían a los dos primos.

Por esto, era usual, encontrar la pesada mochila marrón de Rose Weasley entre las mochilas negras de Scorpius y Albus, o los zapatos de los tres a orillas del lago, o bien, los tres juntos sentados en alguna banca del jardín.

—Ningún color le va bien a ese pelo tan raro que tienes, Weasley—dijo Scorpius, harto de ver chispitas que brotaban de la varita de la chica, al hacer un hechizo que cambiaba de color la cinta que usaba a modo de diadema.

Rose respondió con un movimiento de varita que cambió el verde y plateado de la corbata del rubio, por un tono llamativo de naranja. Scorpius volvió su corbata al estado original, Rose lo miraba desafiante. Él respondió con su usual cara de: ya verás, Weasley.

—Se ve mejor negra, Rose—intervino Albus, quería disfrutar un rato tranquilo y apacible en los jardines del Colegio, mientras esperaban su próxima clase, no ver cómo Rose hacía un uso excesivo de magia en una insignificancia.

—Control de magia, jóvenes magos. Deberían practicar más—dijo ella, notando que no querían que ella siguiera practicando.

—Lo hacemos. En la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones, ¿qué esperas para emularnos?

Ella bufó.

**OoOoO**** . oOoOo**

Rose tenía las mejillas rojas de furia, y sus orejas se ponían cada vez más coloradas. Sus ojos claros crisparon al captar al culpable de que la parte trasera de su uniforme estuviera de amarillo brillante. El profesor Longbotton había sido el único en comunicarle del color de su uniforme, al tiempo que le bajaba puntos por no portarlo correctamente. Veinticinco puntos perdidos. Por culpa del Malfoy. ¡Veinticinco!

Estaba tan enfadada que apenas podía hablar. Doline trató de consolarla: que en el transcurso de la clase recuperarían los puntos, pero no pudo responder ni la más sencilla de las preguntas del profesor y aprovechando que Rose no atropellaba a los demás al decir las respuestas de primera, Slytherin ganó los suficientes puntos como para enfadar más a la ravenclaw. El idiota de Albus se había atrevido a hablar primero que la tímida Leonora.

—Traición—exclamó Rose al finalizar la clase mirando a Albus. Las dos serpientes no pudieron contener la risa. Debía ser la primera vez en todos los cuatro años de colegio de la chiquilla que perdía 25 puntos, y solo eran 25 puntos. Nada que debiera preocuparla.

—Debes admitir que tú empezaste primero, Rose.

Sus mejillas volvieron a arder ante la desvergüenza de decirle esas palabras. No se comparaba lo que ella había hecho en medio tiempo libre, en un lugar apartado, donde solo Albus fue testigo de la corbata naranja de Scorpius. Frunció el ceño ofendida, pero dijo seria, sin rubor:

—Y lo haré mejor la próxima, Malfoy.

Albus observó a su prima seguir el camino al colegio, bastante indignada, y por tercera vez en el día se felicitó por no haberle preguntado nada sobre la supuesta profecía que Trellawney le había dicho sobre él.

Doline de Almedia lo había literalmente puesto enfermo con la mirada curiosa y expectante que le dirigió durante las dos horas de Herbología. Ávida de saber las mentirosas profecías que decía ver la profesora Trellawney, deseaba verla hecha realidad. Albus podía suponer con éxito que Rose no le había contado nada y que ella trataba de averiguar el asunto a través de él, o acaso esperaba que resbalara y muriera o que una enredadera le apretara el cuello, como seguramente se había profetizado.

La pesadilla que se repetía desde que había entrado ese año al colegio, hacían que se mantuviera más alerta sobre cualquier aspecto relacionada con la magia; y aquella supuesta profecía sobre él, lo hacía sentirse tenso. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde que puso un pie en el expreso a Hogwarts y presenció una duelo mágico entre una estudiante de Hufflepuff y otro de Slytherin, que terminó con varios estudiantes en un vagón para heridos, incluido él, pensó que no tendría un buen año.

Sabía que con Scorpius cerca, Rose no se atrevería a contarle algo sobre la presunta profecía, y no había tenido oportunidad de encontrársela sin él. Su mirada tranquila se dirigió a la torre donde la profesora Trelawney se esmeraba en abrir el ojo interior de sus estudiantes, en disipar las nieblas del futuro, en atragantar a sus crédulos alumnos con frases sin terminar y olores repugnantes.

A pesar del esfuerzo, Albus no pudo alejar sus pensamientos sobre la profecía, ni siquiera cuando cerró las cortinas de su cama y reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

¿Por qué la profesora Trelawney lo habría mencionado? ¿Lo habría mencionado, acaso? Todo parecía ideas de Doline de Almedia, Rose no había mostrado ningún signo de que sucediera algo, no se veía preocupada ni interesada particularmente en él…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tan solo para volver a tener la misma pesadilla que tenía desde que inició cuarto año…

Todo fue más real, y al despertar sintió, el roce frío de una piel escamosa, contra sus pies.

**.**

**3**

**Era una serpiente.**

Su padre le había dicho en su primer día de clases que podía pedirle al Sombrero Seleccionador la casa a la cual quería asistir. Y así lo había hecho. Recordaba haberse sentado en un taburete, con aquel enorme sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza hasta las orejas y oler de nuevo la magia, como cuando encontró su varita, y murmurar:

—Quiero estar en Gryffindor, como mis padres, como mi hermano.

—Como cada Weasley, como cada Potter—había respondido el sombrero, y la agradable voz masculina lo había hecho sonreír. _Sí, como ellos._

Antes de la elección, aquella mañana de setiembre, en que iniciaban su primer día de clases, el Sombrero había cantado:

_A mí gran conservador me llaman y capaz de grandes palabras,_

_cuando comprender necesites, solo me debes hablar._

_Dentro de tu cabeza puedo yo ver,_

_Al corazón lo oigo latir y el camino_

_ Que has de seguir, yo puedo encontrar (…)_

Albus miró el líquido burbujeando en su caldero, habían pasado tres minutos y el color ámbar se oscurecía, untó la cuchara de madera que debía usar con la baba de caracol y la remojó un poco, con pereza. Supo que su desempeño estaba peor de lo que esperaba cuando miró el líquido amarillo brillante que Scorpius inspeccionaba con meticulosidad.

El Sombrero Seleccionador había escogido Slytherin. Había seguido el consejo de su padre de hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero de poco le había servido. No fue un estudiante de Gryffindor. Quizá como el Sombrero había dicho en aquella ocasión, cierto evento en el futuro sería mejor enfrentarlo desde la bandera esmeralda.

—_Hay astucia y grandeza, cualidades que guiaron el camino de sus padres, joven Potter. No se trata de valentía, es honor. Sí, la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, debe ser_. _Por la defensa del honor._

Y así fue, y la primera persona a la que le habló fue al niño rubio, al Malfoy, que obtenía las mejores calificaciones en pociones.

**OoOoO**** . oOoOo**

—Si sigues así, Slughorn te echara del Club de las Eminencias—dijo con criticidad Scorpius cuando observó el frasquito marrón claro que Albus entregó ante la mirada sorprendida del profesor de pociones.

—Lo sé—murmuró con pereza Albus—. Debo mejorar mi calificación en pociones, ¿te apuntas al trabajo extracurricular sobre las pócimas para la enfermería?

Scorpius asintió, pero se negó a acompañar al Potter hasta la oficina del profesor Slughorn. Debía revisar unos apuntes en la Biblioteca. Albus supo que si encontraba a Rose podría salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

¿Existía o no una profecía sobre él?

Esa pregunta le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza, que empezó a creer que sufría de algún complejo de héroe y envidia hacia su padre.

Después de ofrecerse (y de ofrecer a Scorpius) como asistente para la preparación de pociones que necesitara Madame Pomfrey, y de escuchar un largo y patético discurso sobre su deficiente trabajo en clase de parte del profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa, Albus buscó a su prima.

Usualmente, era fácil encontrar a Rose. Podía estar en el Gran Comedor, comiendo; en la Biblioteca, estudiando; o en los jardines, descansando. No la vio.

Encontró a Doline en la Biblioteca y la chiquilla después de lanzarle una mirada de pies a cabeza –Albus se sintió estudiado- le dijo escuetamente que no la había visto por ahí.

Pensó en buscar alguno de sus primos, por lo que se encaminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, donde seguramente encontraría a alguno, y con algo de suerte, a la misma Rose. Fue su hermana quien le dio señas de Rose, con la promesa de no contar a nadie más.

—Está en el baño de Myrtle. La visita cada cierto tiempo, y creo que comparten libros. No le vayas a decir a nadie, no creo que sea bien visto. Resulta que Myrtle también era estudiante de Ravenclaw, y a Rose le da por hablar con todos los fantasmas del colegio.

Baño del segundo piso. Por alguna razón, a Albus no le daba una buena sensación. Su padre le había contado historias de Myrtle, -él en todos sus cuatro años de colegio, se había encargado de evadirla- y lamentaba su muerte, pero no encontraba en ella simpatía alguna. Decidió esperar afuera de los baños por unos minutos.

Pero ninguna Weasley salió de los baños, y se vio obligado a dejar de rondar la puerta, cuando una niña de Hufflepuff, entró corriendo, mientras aguantaba el llanto, que ya le había enrojecido el rostro.

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio, en busca de un lugar apartado, notó que el sudor empezaba a mojar su camisa y que tenía la boca reseca. Usualmente, su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera en la comodidad de su cama, cuando despertaba horrorizado, sintiendo el dolor agudo de unos colmillos clavados en su muslo, o la sensación de ahogo, cuando lo sumergían bajo el agua en el mundo de los sueños.

Eso no sucedía a media tarde. Se recostó contra la pared y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas se permitió descansar. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo con él, por qué tenía ese miedo y qué significa su sueño recurrente… Quizá la biblioteca le podría servir, pero tenía tanto sueño…

**oOoOo**** . OoOoO**

A las diez de las noche Albus se volvió a encontrar con Scorpius, cuando este y otros compañeros de su casa, se disponían a subir la escalinata rumbo a la clase de Astronomía con la profesora Hamuy. El Malfoy lo saludó con la cabeza y calibró el telescopio de Albus, cuando la profesora no les prestaba atención.

Scorpius sabía que algo venía molestando a Albus desde hacía tiempo y por alguna razón empeoraba en las noches de luna nueva, y aquello le estaba costando muy caro. Miró de reojo a su amigo, notó el sudor que le empapaba el pelo en la nuca. Pensó que se desmayaría. Después de todo, su padre le había dicho que a los Potter les daba por desmayarse y soñar despiertos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. :) Espero que les haya gustado y me puedan compartir su opinión.

Yo estoy muy emocionada con la historia, porque es una oportunidad más para profundizar en el mundo mágico, aprovechando a esta tercera generación.

En este primer capítulo, conocemos el sueño recurrente de Albus, su elección para la casa de Slytherin, la posible existencia de una profecía y que hay amistad con Rose y Scorpius.

.

De qué tratara el fic: Un ataque a Hogwarts. Y será a Slytherin quien le toque defender el castillo. Mi idea es hacer una reivindicación de la Casa de las Serpientes que no se vio muy bien al huir y no defender Hogwarts en su momento.

Realmente espero que me puedan compartir su opinión, por más breve que sea, si tienen dudas o comentarios será muy bien recibido. Además, un fic con reviews, en un fanfic feliz.

Saludos.


End file.
